


Gimme Kisses

by jane_x80



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Kisses, Gen, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80
Summary: In these dangerous pandemic times, what's a girl got to do to give some kisses? Don't worry. Abby has a plan.ForDay 16 of the 2020 Happy Holidays Challenge on LiveJournal, the theme is Kissing. Another story in collaboration with Red_Pink_Dots and her fabulous artwork.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Abby Sciuto, Anthony DiNozzo & Jethro Gibbs, Jethro Gibbs & Abby Sciuto
Comments: 25
Kudos: 45





	Gimme Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Art for Gimme Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051056) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots). 



> This is the sixth and the final one of our collaborative efforts for this year's Happy Holidays Challenge. All my thanks and all my love to the fabulous [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots)! It always amazes me how much I enjoy playing with you for these Happy Holidays collabs. It always feels like play and always is so much fun. Thank you for being my partner, my collaborator, and most of all, for being my friend. You have helped me get through this year, with all its ups and downs. Your artwork is as always, always gorgeous! You will always be my Elton ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Like the previous story, this one also started because RPD sent the picture of Tony, Abby and Gibbs and we went from there.
> 
> The song that I listened to is [The Christmas Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iptEtoTdl-I&feature=youtu.be) performed by Amy Grant and Marc Martel, a performance that RPD sent to me. I really enjoyed it.

[](https://i.imgur.com/vAoZPoi.png)

Abby narrowed her eyes behind the protective goggles she had on. An N-95 mask covered her nose and her mouth, and she was also equipped with a plastic face shield. She had a disposable gown covering her clothes as she worked on her important task. Given the holiday season, she had her Holiday Playlist playing in the background and she was trying not to dance along with the _Christmas Waltz_ , given that it was so waltzy and jazzy. It was difficult to resist, but she didn’t want to botch what she was doing. She was used to controlling these impulses when she needed to, so she buckled down and focused, concentrating on the task at hand.

It was late, way after business hours, but Abby was used to working as many hours as needed to help NCIS close their cases. It did seem though that the MCRT was usually the one team that required her to do all kinds of absurd things at all kinds of times of day. Hell, that was why she was here so late tonight. What else was new with her life? Abby couldn’t help but roll her eyes at how she was never able to resist it when Gibbs asked her to do something, even if it was over the top or if she was tired, or if HR was on her ass for working way too many hours. But if Gibbs, her silver fox, asked her for something, it was incredibly difficult to refuse it.

And even if she did, then Gibbs would just send Tony, and the Senior Field Agent with his big green eyes and his dimples and his hopeful smile was completely irresistible. Tony was Gibbs’ secret weapon. When he couldn’t intimidate someone into doing his bidding, he would send Tony to charm their pants off. Because Tony was quite the charmer and he could talk anyone into doing anything. Abby was sure of it. Tony was always able to get Abby to do what he asked for, at least, even if it was something that she had refused to do for Gibbs. But he did it in such a way that there was no way Abby could hold it against him. He was persuasive as shit, but he was always effusive in his thanks and always rewarded her for her efforts, over and above the call of duty.

She couldn’t help but smile as she recalled that Christmas, how many years ago was it? Three or four years ago? God, Abby couldn’t help but shake her head when she realized that it had been over a decade since it happened. Where had the time gone? But yeah, that was the year when they were on a time crunch because Gibbs and the MCRT had to solve a case before they had to release their suspect within forty-eight hours since they had nothing concrete to charge him on, and every piece of evidence that they had was circumstantial. They could only hold someone for forty-eight hours without charging them, and so that was their deadline.

It had also been two days prior to Christmas, and Abby had been planning on flying home to New Orleans to spend Christmas with her family. It had been a race against the clock, but they had somehow managed to do it, Abby working without sleeping, processing all the evidence that Gibbs, Tony and McGee kept digging up. Tony had been particularly inspired that year, finding some fibers in a usually ignored and unlikely place, which had been the key to getting concrete evidence against the suspect. And Abby had had to rush as much of her work as she possibly could without risking the integrity of the results in order to help them close the case, in the nick of time, before the suspect had to be released and before Abby had to get on a plane to go see her family.

It was Christmas eve a couple of hours before her flight was scheduled to depart, and Abby came running in with the final piece of evidence that proved that the suspect was guilty. Both Tony and Gibbs had just leaned into her and kissed her, one handsome man on each cheek! Abby had been so happy, that year, riding the high that came from being awake for two days straight, all that adrenalin zinging through her bloodstream, and _far_ too much caf-pow than was good for any human being. She was also psyched at the thought of driving to the airport to make her flight home. In fact, Gibbs and Tony had been the ones to drive her to the airport since she had been too jittery to drive, and she made her flight in the nick of time.

Abby sighed, remembering how happy she had been to receive simultaneous twin kisses from her two favorite men at NCIS. Gibbs and Tony were amazing when they worked together! Abby had to wonder, though, as she always secretly did, how hot would it be if she had just stepped out of the way at the last minute and let the two fall into each other’s arms and begin kissing each other instead of her?

She rolled her eyes at her own silliness. If only they would come to their senses and just jump each other, already. The only reason why all their relationships tended to fail, if anyone were to ask Abby’s humble opinion, was that they were already too committed to each other. It was only a tiny sideways move to begin a romantic relationship instead of whatever it was they were in now.

Abby’s eyes strayed from her work to the picture frame on her table. McGee had somehow been able to take a picture of Gibbs and Tony kissing her that year. Capture that moment that still warmed Abby’s heart all these years later. In the picture, Abby was of course grinning like an idiot, her eyes crinkled up almost shut, face lifted with joy, and Tony was puckered up, kissing her cheek. She loved that she could see the slight upward quirk of Gibbs’ lips as he was smiling when he kissed her. She also loved how it looked like Gibbs was trying not to stare at Tony’s face. Abby knew just how beautiful Tony was, especially with his eyes closed as he was kissing Abby. She could picture how his long eyelashes must have fanned his cheeks, and how Gibbs’ eyes could not help but be drawn to his beauty.

Abby had loved that picture so much that she had had it framed. And when she showed it to her friends from New Orleans, she remembered how they thought how hot a threesome must be with two such handsome men and that Abby should hit that. Abby had to laugh at that. Neither Tony nor Gibbs were interested in her that way. Gibbs thought of her more like a daughter, and Abby was honored to be someone to try to ease the heartache that Gibbs had from losing his own daughter, Kelly, all those years ago. And Tony? Well, she and Tony flirted like there was no tomorrow, but there was never any teeth to it. They enjoyed each other’s company, but the thought of getting it on with Tony was just weird. He was like a brother to her, and that was that.

But somehow, she still kept imagining naughty things happening between Gibbs and Tony. What could she say, she had seen how they connected when Tony first joined the team. He and Gibbs had had that spark right from the beginning and that connection was still going strong, despite the ups and downs of the previous years.

Abby smiled at the framed photo and turned back to what she was doing. She needed to get this done so she could go home and then tomorrow would be a good day. She just knew it! She took a deep breath, settled her goggles more firmly on her face, and began the delicate work again, ensuring that her gloved hands were steady as she worked. It wouldn’t do to mess things up. She didn’t have that much of the sample left so she would need to get this right. Abigail Sciuto was not known for making errors in the lab and tonight was not the night to begin doing that!

Abby had to shrug at her silliness. As _if_ she would botch this. She focused on the work and completed the task without any further issues.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning, bright and early, Abby came to work, scrubbed up and per protocol, put on the work-related personal protection equipment that she was required to wear, during this time of COVID-19. She slipped latex gloves on, her goggles, N-95 mask, face shield, the scrubs and protective gown and grabbed the zippered plastic bags that she had prepared the previous night.

She tromped up to the bullpen where Gibbs and Tony had come in early, and were standing by the plasma, both of them wearing N-95 masks and gloves and arguing about the case they were working on.

“Good morning, gentlemen!” Abby greeted them.

“Abs,” Gibbs’ eyes crinkled at her, and she could tell that he was smiling.

“Abby, good morning,” Tony’s eyes crinkled up as well.

Abby smiled back and had trouble holding her tongue because she did miss seeing the dimples creasing Tony’s cheeks, now blocked by the mask. It was the little things that she missed during these terrible times. And even though she knew that she was lucky, that she was healthy, that she had a job, and was able to pay her rent and put food on the table and continue to give as much as she could to the nuns and the charities that she supported, so she was still trying to do her part not just for herself but for the community, so yes, she was lucky, but she did miss seeing everyone’s smile, and she missed Tony’s dimples. In fact, Tony had taken to sending her selfies of himself smiling and even showing off his dimples for her, since she had once lamented how much she missed seeing Tony’s smile and Tony’s dimples to him.

This morning though, she was not going to complain about anything. She had nothing to complain about. She had it much better than so many others. So, she pressed a button on her phone and _The Christmas Waltz_ came on.

Gibbs cocked his head and his eyes narrowed, and Abby interpreted it as a puzzled look. Tony just began dancing in place, pretending to waltz, his posture ramrod straight as he held his arms as if he were holding Abby and waltzing with her. For her part, Abby began waltzing six feet away from them, pretending that Tony was holding her and dancing with her.

Gibbs sighed audibly but waited it out until the song was over before he rolled his eyes at the two of them and their antics.

“You know that none of us can go anywhere for Christmas this year,” Abby started, when the song came to an end and she and Tony had completed their separate yet together dance.

“Uh-huh,” Gibbs was making that motion with his hand, trying to get Abby to hurry up.

“And you remember that year where you both kissed me?” Abby held up the picture frame that she had brought with her.

“Because you came through in a crunch, Abs, and saved the day!” Tony exclaimed.

“That’s right!” Abby smiled. “And you know that every year since that year, I’ve always come to claim kisses from you? Holiday kisses?”

“Yeah?” Gibbs frowned. “We’re not allowed to kiss you this year, Abs. It’s not safe.”

“I know,” Abby said impatiently. “Who’s the scientist between the two of us, huh? Me! That’s who!” Abby knew for real just how damaging this virus was and the current death toll in the country was completely unbearable, especially given the fact that many of these people could have been saved by the widespread use of face masks and the observance of social distancing guidelines. But that was neither here nor there, because Abby was doing everything that she could to encourage people to embrace these practices, but some people were intractable. But today was going to be a good day. Abby was not going to stress herself out about the things that she had no control over.

“You’re right, Abs,” Gibbs gave her an apologetic smile.

“Anyway, so this year, since we want to keep each other safe and healthy, this year I thought I would be the one giving out the kisses, and they’re completely safe, COVID-protocol friendly kisses!” she announced.

“Oh-kayyy,” Tony gave Gibbs a look.

“Ta-dahhh!” Abby pulled the items that she had brought with her out of the evidence bags, carefully handing one plastic zippered bag each to Tony and Gibbs. “I was at the lab late last night, following strict protocols so you don’t even have to wipe anything up before you open the bag!”

Tony was staring at the baggie in his hand that was half full of Christmas-themed Hershey’s Kisses. There were bright green ones and red ones, striped silver and red ones, kisses with little Christmas trees decorating the foil, all kinds of holiday-related themes on the Hershey’s Kiss wrappers.

“Wow, Abs,” he breathed out, sounding impressed.

“I am hugging you both in my mind right now,” Abby told them. “And kissing you as well. I hope that you’ll accept this as a placeholder until things are better and it’s safe for us to hug and kiss each other again.”

“Abby, I am hugging you and kissing you in my mind as well,” Tony told her, his eyes were soft and Abby could tell that he was smiling that soft, gentle smile of his that meant that he was genuinely touched by this gesture.

Abby blew them kisses and even Gibbs was blowing a kiss back to her, before she waved to them and skipped back down to Forensics. Her heart was filled with joy. And besides, she had been able to reserve a few of those Hershey’s Kisses and she was about to dive into it and get to a sugar high before she started work for real. It was going to be a good day, indeed!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story. Please check out RPD's [art masterpost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051056) and show her your love! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Again, thank you RPD for your support, your friendship, for being here for me in 2020. You are amazing. I love you ❤️❤️❤️ And don't worry, I know we have some other things in progress that isn't related to this challenge. I will be returning to them once this is done. *milles peluks et ciums*
> 
> This story's soundtrack was [The Christmas Waltz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iptEtoTdl-I&feature=youtu.be) performed by Amy Grant and Marc Martel. 
> 
> And since this is the last story I worked on for this challenge, I would also like to thank Jacie for organizing it! This is always so much fun. Thank you!
> 
> I hope that you will all come and read the NCIS Secret Santa stories that will be unveiled on Christmas day! Try to guess which one is mine, OK? 😁
> 
> One last time, I'm inviting you to sign up for the 2021 NCIS Reverse Bang Challenge! Come and join the fun, if you are writers or artists! Artists can [sign up here](https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/107865.html), the lastand authors can [sign up here](https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/108245.html)! 
> 
> Take care and stay safe. ❤️❤️❤️  
> -j  
> xoxo

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Gimme Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051056) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots)




End file.
